encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Greenpilot
thumb Das Onlineportal Greenpilot ist ein Angebot der Deutschen Zentralbibliothek für Medizin. Das Projekt wird von der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft (DFG) finanziell gefördert und durch die Averbis GmbH, Freiburg i. Br. technisch unterstützt. Das Portal wurde am 29. Mai 2009 online geschaltet und existiert als Beta-Version. Im Rahmen der Initiative Deutschland - Land der Ideen erhielt die ZB MED als Betreiberin des Portals die Auszeichnung „Ausgewählter Ort“. Pressemitteilung im Informationsdienst Wissenschaft vom 15. Mai 2009 Zielsetzung Das Portal Greenpilot ist die Virtuelle Fachbibliothek für die Themengebiete Ernährung, Agrar und Umwelt, die von der ZB MED als Sammelschwerpunkte im Rahmen des Sondersammelgebietsprojekts der DFG betreut werden. Greenpilot steht komplementär zur Virtuellen Fachbibliothek Medpilot. Das Angebot richtet sich an Wissenschaftler, Studierende und ein fachlich interessiertes Allgemeinpublikum. Die ZB MED hat als Leitthema und Motto folgenden Slogan gewählt: „Der Mensch in seiner Umwelt - Greenpilot: die Seite für Wissenschaft und Leben“. Mithilfe der Recherchefunktionen werden fachbezogene Datenbanken, Bibliothekskataloge und Internetseiten erschlossen und unter einer einheitlichen Weboberfläche zugänglich gemacht. Technische Basis Die Portalsoftware wurde von der ZB MED in Perl selbst entwickelt. Die darin eingebundene Suchfunktion basiert auf einer technischen Lösung, die von der Firma Averbis GmbH entwickelt wurde und unter dem Produktnamen „Averbis Search Platform“ firmiert. Funktional handelt es sich um eine fachspezifische Suchmaschinentechnologie, in deren Mittelpunkt die semantische Verknüpfung von Suchbegriffen mittels definierter Vokabulare steht. Dafür wird ein weiteres Averbis-Produkt genutzt, die MSI (morpho-semantische Indexierung). Diese Software bietet: * eine auf die Bereiche Medizin und Life-Sciences optimierte semantische Suche * eine inhaltliche Analyse von Texten unter Berücksichtigung von Synonymen und Komposita * eine mehrsprachige und sprachübergreifende Suche * eine inhaltliche Verknüpfung von Laien- und Expertenvokabular Die Rechercheergebnisse werden aus einem Suchindex erzeugt. Darüber hinaus besteht die Möglichkeit, über einen weiteren Klick für weitere (noch) nicht im Index enthaltenen Datenbanken eine Metasuche durchzuführen. Diese Recherche basiert nicht auf einem gemeinsamen Suchindex, sondern auf den individuellen Rückmeldungen der einzelnen Datenbanken. Auf Grund der unterschiedlichen Möglichkeiten von Indexsuche und Metasuche war es nicht möglich, diese in der Bedienoberfläche vollständig zu integrieren. Inhalte Das Portal Greenpilot führt unter einer einheitlichen Rechercheoberfläche eine Reihe unterschiedlicher Quellen zusammen, darunter nationale und internationale Fachdatenbanken, Kataloge nationaler Spezialbibliotheken, Volltexte aus frei verfügbaren Fachzeitschriften sowie Informationen aus ca. 1.000 fachlich relevanten Webseiten. Die folgende Aufstellung gibt die enthaltenen Quellen mit Stand November 2009 Auflistung der Datenbanken in Greenpilot.de wieder. Bibliothekskataloge * OPAC der ZB MED Ernährung. Umwelt. Agrar. * OPAC der Universitäts- und Landesbibliothek Bonn * OPAC der ZB MED Medizin. Gesundheit. * Bibliothekskataloge fachlich relevanter Institute im Gemeinsamen Bibliotheksverbund (GBV): * Bundesministerium für Ernährung, Landwirtschaft und Verbraucherschutz: * Johann Heinrich von Thünen-Institut (vTI), Bundesforschungsinstitut für Ländliche Räume, Wald und Fischerei * Julius Kühn-Institut (JKI), Bundesforschungsinstitut für Kulturpflanzen * Friedrich-Loeffler-Institut (FLI), Bundesforschungsinstitut für Tiergesundheit * Max Rubner-Institut (MRI), Bundesforschungsinstitut für Ernährung und Lebensmittel * Bundesinstitut für Risikobewertung (BfR) * Leibniz-Institut für Meereswissenschaften (IFM-GEOMAR) * Leibniz-Institut für Ostseeforschung (IOW) * Institut für Pflanzengenetik und Kulturpflanzenforschung * Leibniz-Institut für Pflanzenbiochemie * Staats- und Universitätsbibliothek Hamburg, Auszug Sondersammelgebiet Küsten- und Hochseefischerei * Tierärztliche Hochschule Hannover (TiHo) * Deutsche Zentralbibliothek für Wirtschaftswissenschaften (ZBW) Bibliografische Datenbanken * AGRIS (1975 – 2008), FAO (Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations) * VITIS-VEA, Viticulture and Enology Abstracts * MEDLINE (2004 – 2009) * UFORDAT, Umweltforschungsdatenbank des Umweltbundesamtes (UBA) * ULIDAT, Umweltliteraturdatenbank des Umweltbundesamtes (UBA) * ELFIS, Ernährung Land- und Forstwirtschaft: Informationssystem Relevante Internetquellen (Web) * Redaktionelle Linksammlung mit Internetquellen der ZB MED Ernährung. Umwelt. Agrar. * Ausgewählte frei verfügbare Online-Zeitschriften mit Volltexte Metasuche * GetInfo, das Wissensportal für technisch-naturwissenschaftliche Fachinformation der Technischen Informationsbibliothek (TIB) under der Fachinformationszentren FIZ Technik Frankfurt, FIZ Karlsruhe und FIZ CHEMIE Berlin. * ECONIS, Bibliothekskatalog der Deutschen Zentralbibliothek für Wirtschaftswissenschaften (ZBW), Leibniz-Informationszentrum Wirtschaft Funktionsumfang Recherche und Ergebnisanzeige * Suche und Erweiterte Suche (insgesamt 10 Suchkategorien) * Kontextsensitive Hilfe-Funktion * Trunkierungs- und Verknüpfungsmöglichkeiten mittels Boolscher Operatoren * Filterung (Drill down) von Suchergebnissen durch Eingrenzung der Quellen, der Sprachfassung und des Dokumenttyps * Merkliste für Rechercheergebnisse Dokumentlieferung * Bestellfunktion direkt aus der Trefferliste: nachgewiesene Medien können entweder über den Dokumentlieferdienst der ZB Med oder über die Elektronische Zeitschriftenbibliothek bestellt werden. Personalisierungsfunktion * "My Greenpilot": Die Funktion erfordert die Einrichtung eines Nutzerkontos. Das Angebot ist kostenlos und bietet eine Übersicht über die Dokumentbestellungen und die elektronische Verwaltung der Kundendaten. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Webseite von Greenpilot * Webseite der Firma Averbis Kategorie:Bibliothekswesen Kategorie:Digitale Bibliothek Kategorie:Virtuelle Fachbibliothek Kategorie:Website